The invention relates to suspensions for railway vehicles and particularly to a suspension suitable for use with a two-axled wagon.
The majority of two-axled railway wagons which are at present in use employ a suspension arrangement in which each bearing assembly for rotatably supporting an axle journal of a wheelset of the vehicle is connected to the underframe of the vehicle by means of a leaf spring. Such arrangement has been used successfully for many years and is characterized by its cheapness and simplicity. However, one major disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the leaf springs are subjected to considerable stress and wear during use and therefore have only a comparatively short life and must be replaced at frequent intervals. The present invention sets out to provide an alternative suspension means which does not employ leaf springs but which may be used on vehicles where leaf spring suspension arrangements would otherwise be used, and which may even replace existing leaf spring arrangements.